Titans A Force: Welcome, Copy Cat
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S1EP1: The Titans are older, taller, and have changed a bit over the years. Some of them are married some are thinking of it, but there are whole new enemies out there to face as well as few old ones. This is when a brand new creature comes to Earth in seeking help to save his people from certain doom. It marks a whole new beginning for the Titans
1. Intro of the story

**PROLOGUE**

**_On A Distant Planet; Far, Far Away in another Galaxy, there is a creature called Copione, which means Copycat_**

**_He was born with magical powers and abilities, and possesses a vast array of wisdom and knowledge which could very well go a long towards unlocking the secrets of the universe._**

**_Copycat's father has been deceived by Blackfire; a wicked Tameranian who poses as a caring understanding creature, and wishes to marry Copycat._**

**_Copycat, however, is un-fooled by her trickery, and senses that her true reason for wanting to marry him is to gain access to his secrets, knowledge, and powers, to bring forth a reign of unthinkable terrors to the universe._**

**_His father and all of his people fail to see this, and continue to be fooled by Blackfire's cunning and will not rest until Copycat and the evil Tameranian are wed._**

**_To save his planet and his people from a horrible fate, Copycat's only hope is to seek those of great understanding, and capabilities to aid him in this conquest for righteousness._**

**_But first, he must escape from his planet and make his way to safety._**

**_… _**

The planet Psyconia was located in another galaxy, far form Earth. Unlike most planets, Psyconia did not orbit around a star; it orbited around a very large shiny moon that glowed with a mystical light. Therefore the planet, and all others within its system did not have day times; it is always night. The planet's cities and villages were nothing compared to the Earth. There are many white Palaces, Temples, and Shrines all over the place.

Normally it was peaceful and tranquil, but today, a lone Psyconian, the son of the king, dashed across the fields running from a squad of guards who were chasing him.

He was a rather strange looking creature, between a _young-Man, _and a _black Cat. __He had a humanlike body, but, h_is arms, his legs, his upper body, and the space between his legs, were all covered in black soft fur. He also had a tail, and two pointy cat ears poking out through his black hair atop his head. Finally, a black mask was across his eyes. The only things on him that were not black, were his hands, neck, tummy, lower chest , feet, lower backside, and the rest of his face… he was practically naked, though the way his fur covered him it was like he was wearing clothes, and he also did not have… balls!

The creature looked around him, "Good… I have lost sight of them!" he said to himself.

He found it was safe to hop out from behind the bushes near the woods... Suddenly his head perked up. "My Psychic-Foresight is tingling- Perhaps I was wrong!" he cried as he saw up ahead the royal carriage followed by ten guards.

"There he is!" they cried, "After him!"

Knowing that he would not be able to outrun them, he did the next best thing. "It is but my only chance!" he cried. He reached behind himself and grabbed his tail, and then he spun it around like a propeller, and began to run. In less than a moment, the force of his spinning tail caused him to rise gently of the ground, and he gained speed.

"Quickly… he is heading towards the launch ports." cried the guard captain.

The creature continued to soar across the fields to a wide open area where many tall pillars stood, and atop each of them was a super star-ship. The creature quickly boarded one of the ships, and took off swiftly into space escaping for good!

The guards knew there was no chance of catching him now. There was worse to come when they reported to the king.

The king was a very large and obese Psyconian larger than all of them, and he was not very happy when he heard the news. "No more excuses." he said "I want my son back here. He must take his rightful place and accept his marriage to Princess Blackfire."

Blackfire stood next to him and she put on a fake tearful face. "Oh, Copione" she fake-sobbedshe sobbed "Please come back to me! I love you so!"

"Do you see now?" the King growled at the guards. He took a few small breaths trying to keep his temper cool. He knew his son had left still clinging on to that sop of a story that Blackfire was evil and up to no good.

Even Blackfire convinced them it was not true, and merely excused herself to her room where she claimed she just wanted to be alone, but really, she had retreated to a secret hideout, in a cave below the palace where she had spent the last while ever since she was banished from Tameran.

She was very angry that Copione had escaped. She had waited a long time to gain access to all his secrets and knowledge, but this wouldn't be possible until they were wed. "Once we are wed, I will use his knowledge to gain all the power and all the secrets of the universe, and no one will be able to stop me, ever!"

**…**

It had been a whole week since Copione had escaped his planet. He hated leaving all his people behind, but he knew that Blackfire had no authority over the planet and could do nothing as long as they were not wed.

He decided that enough was enough. He would need to enlist the help of others to help expose Blackfire for the fraud she was, but so far of all the planets he had searched and knew of, such creatures could not be found… until he approached Earth. "Hmm…how very interesting..." he said to himself, and as a creature of curiosity and eagerness to learn more, he decided to set down and find out what the planet was like and what it had to offer.

His ship was undetectable by anything on Earth, and he had set down in the desert lands just outside of Jump City, California, where no one would likely see him or find his ship. His impressions of the planet were skeptical, but he decided to venture forth and expand his view.

"So many things to discover and so much to learn…" he said to himself. "…it feels so nice to be free to do as I wish."


	2. Titans A Force

**CHAPTER ONE**

A couple of years had passed since Trigon, and the Brotherhood of evil were defeated, and Terra had rejoined the team after another experience that happened between her and Beast Boy since their tragic "Things Change" trauma, but that was another story. She was eighteen now and long since back on the team where she belonged, and in a huge and deep relationship with Beast Boy who was nineteen. Both of them were thinking of marriage soon.

Beast Boy had changed a lot since then too. He toned down his jokester ways, and after mysteriously gaining a magical ability to alter his voice when he sang, summon music out of thin air, play any instrument without practice, he now seemed more like a sensitive singer. After all with age came maturity.

He and Terra had spent their days dating, spending time together, training, or…in either of their rooms together playing their favorite game.

_MAKE OUT MADDNESS_

And nobody else wanted to know how they play it!

Raven could hardly believe it herself that he'd ever grow up and that a girl would really love him that much. She was almost twenty, and her hair had grown longer, like it did when she destroyed her evil father, but her attitude was still pretty much the same; grumpy, sarcastic, and not exactly anyone's ideal of fun.

Robin was now twenty, and in Earth ages Starfire was twenty-one. The two of them had even gotten married several months beforehand.

Cyborg, now twenty-two, took time to enjoy his bachelorhood. He was quite the hit with the ladies that he earned a tittle of a ladies man. Many girls knew him and would often date him just for a friendly hang out. Sometimes he got lucky enough to go out with five girls at once. "Man, I love bein' the ladies man." he would say. He was no pervert, and no cheater, and all the ladies who knew him understood and respected that. He was just a cool guy they liked to hang out with. Besides, it wasn't like he was able to do anything too serious… being metal down there!

Since all of them in or nearing adulthood, Robin decided to change the team's name. As Teen Titans they fought many valiant battles, and saved their hometown, the whole planet, even the entire universe many times; but it was now time to grow up and move on. The Teen Titans as everyone had known and love were gone. In their place now stood an older, stronger, wiser, and more advanced fighting fleet. They had no become the "Titan's A-Force" the next level in the fight against evil and injustice.

Many of the old villains they had fought before did the smart thing and ran for their lives. If the Titans beat Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil, they wouldn't stand a chance, but there were still others out there… like Slade!

"TITAN'S, GO!" shouted Robin as they all chased Slade down the streets of the city. Terra was on her way, as she was in town picking up something.

Slade found it laughable. "All this time and you still cannot get rid of me. Perhaps you're not as strong as you think you are."

He turned the corner into a dark alley near the abandoned buildings.

"Come on! We got him trapped!" cried Cyborg.

They all approached Slade sealing him in. "It is the end for you!" growled Starfire.

"Really…? I beg to differ!" said Slade. He whipped out a metal quarter-staff. Starfire fired starbolts and Cyborg shot his sonic-cannon, but Slade used his staff to reflect the blasts back at them. As Slade saw the two Titans fall, he was backed hard into the wall by a green rhino!

"You're quite the sneaky one Beast-Boy!" said Slade, "But I'm sneakier!" Suddenly, he vanished out of sight. Beast-Boy changed back to his own self and looked around. "Dude…! Where'd he go?" then it got dark around him as he gazed up to see Slade shove a whole bunch of bricks down towards him. He shielded himself for the crash, but instead of hitting his head, the bricks glowed with a dark light and flew harmlessly into the dumpster. "You have really got to learn to take care of yourself!" said Raven. "Hey, I was going to transform into a turtle!" protested Beast-Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "A-huh… Yeah. Sure!"

Robin was on the roof going hand to hand with Slade, "Come now Robin!" he hissed. "If you could defeat the all mighty Trigon, then surely I should be a pushover to you!" This only made Robin angrier, but suddenly. Slade had him backed into a corner of the roof! He charged forward to strike him hard when the rocky surface around him collapsed and he fell through the building.

Everyone turned to the end of the alley and saw Terra, who used her powers to crumple the rocks and make Slade fall. "Hey there, guys." She said. "And hey there, Beast-Boyfriend. Sorry I'm late!" she said sweetly. Beast-Boy winked at his girlfriend "Perfect timing, Terra- as usual."

"Titans… hurry, we have him trapped!" cried Robin from the roof, and everyone headed inside. Slade wasn't there though… only a note he'd left.

_"SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME"_

Robin threw the note angrily at the rubble. "Curse you Slade!" he growled, "Someday… I will get you!"

"Calm down, Robin." said Starfire, "The fight is over for now… but one day we shall beat Slade and never see him again."

Robin smiled, "Thanks, Star." he said sweetly. They shared a quick soft kiss, right in front of their friends. "Do you always have to do that when we're near?" moaned Raven.

"Ah, come on, Raven!" said Cyborg, "It what's the joy of being married is all about!"

"Yeah…right!" she snorted.

Later that night…

Titan's tower was still where it always had been. Not much had changed over the years since Terra rejoined the team, but Raven was still looking a little glum. The reason for this was due to the fact that she was the only Titan left who didn't really have anyone special. She had never been on a date before and she felt rather lonely.

She spent most of her time meditating in her room, or buried in her books, but even they were starting to lose their charm and didn't seem to comfort her.

Robin and Starfire had gone out on a date. Cyborg had gone bowling with some of his fine lady admirers, and Beast-Boy and Terra were planning on heading out too.

Raven was in the lounge flicking through the TV channels, when Beast-Boy came down al dress up in a pure whit tux, and holding a cane "Well…how do I look?" he asked.

"A top-hat…?" Raven grumbled, "Well… you look even less pathetic than you did before!"

"Humph!" grunted Beast-Boy.

"Well, I think it looks wonderful!" Terra said from the stairs. Best-Boy turned, and saw her all dress in a lovely dark-pink gown she had bought that day, which was why she was late coming to the battle. Half of her golden blonde hair was piled up high, and the rest hung out in front in curls.

Beast-Boy whistled playfully. "Dude!" he smirked. "You look too beautiful to be my Terra." Terra giggled, and then Beast-Boy walked over, and gently kissed her hand. "Shall we?" he said extending his hand to her. She kindly took it and grinned from ear to ear. "Let's." she cooed. They left the tower arm-in-arm together, leaving Raven home alone. She sighed heavily. "Well… I might as well go out and do something on my own." She walked through the window and flew towards the city.


	3. They Meet!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Raven tried as hard as she could to cheer up a bit, but no matter where she went…

The movies…"Ugh…!"

The Mall… "Ugh…!"

The Theme-Park… "Ugh…!"

Even the underground dance-club, her favorite place in the entire city was deemed, "I am so bored!" without the other Titans around Raven just didn't feel like her old self anymore. She was even starting to miss the way Beast-Boy told bad jokes just to lighten up the mood a bit.

Raven had gone to Ben's Café where Beast Boy and Terra usually hung out, to drink her blues away on milkshakes. By the time the bar went into late hours, and there was hardly anyone left. Just her, the people behind the counter and an ordinary looking guy about Raven's age with blonde hair, smooth skin, and a really buffed up body, but he seemed rather mysterious as he drank his soda.

"What's the matter there, sport?" asked the lady behind the counter. The guy put down his drink. "I am in… how you say… _a rather uncomfortable situation!"_ he said in a rather dark voice.

Raven's ears perked up when she noticed how deep, and almost neutral his voice sounded; almost a bit like how she always spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the lady, "You are cool kid; I'll bet you got every girl in town after you for that."

"It is far worse than what you have said." replied the guy. "I have often been alone. I have always had people make my decisions for me. They think for me, speak for me, and tell me what is best for me. I have never known anyone who is like me."

The lady was starting to become a little freaked out by the way the boy was speaking in such long sentences and using long words. "Uh…here, have another soda!" he said.

Raven heard the guy word for word. He did seem like a normal Earthling, and yet he was acting as though he came from outer-space. _"Who is he?"_ she thought. _"Well… whoever he is, he sure sounds interesting."_

She was almost tempted to actually try and make psychic contact and see what he was really like, but at that moment the café doors burst wide open and inside marched one of those Punk-Gangs. "There he is!" snapped a boy who looked exactly like the one at the bar, "Get him!"

The ladies hid under the counter as the boys charged towards the other boy. One of the boys aimed a punch for the other boy's head… but strangely, the other boy dodged it perfectly as though he saw it coming in slow motion. Raven was amazed at what just happened. She looked on and saw the gang try again and again to ambush the boy, but he kept on dodging them all.

"All right you _Copycat_, this means war!" said the First boy as he whipped out his gun.

_"AZARATH, METRIONE, ZINTHOS!"_ Raven already used her powers to rip the guns away from the boys, and bash them all hard in their heads, knocking them out cold.

The other boy, looked behind him ad saw her. "Thank you… _Raven_… I believe!" he said. Raven's eye's widened, "How do you know my name?" she asked, but before she could get her answer…

Police Sirens filled the streets, and the other boy ran out the door. "Hey! Wait!" cried Raven, but before she got outside, he was already gone. _"Who was that guy?"_ she thought. She looked around, but all she could find was a mask lying on the ground; A mask perfectly identical to Robin's.

The guy ducked behind a dumpster, and in a bright glow, he transformed into _Copione._ It was _him_ the whole time in there. _"That was close."_ he thought to himself, _"I will have to be more cautious when I am in disguise."_

Suddenly, he realized that his mask was missing, and he peeked round the corner and saw Raven had it. "Oh, no!" he grunted softly. He would have gone out to ask her for it back, but the other Titans arrived, when they received word of the disturbance. He saw Starfire and realized her strong resemblance to Blackfire. He used his foresight and could sense everything he had been searching for within the Titans. They were strong, swift, and they had all had experiences with Blackfire before.

"Perhaps they are the ones who can help me?" he said to himself. He would have to learn more about them first. As he flew off, he began to think. He thought about introducing himself at the right moment, but he seemed to be thinking more about Raven than the others. _"I do not know why, but there is something strange around that girl."_

The next day…

The Titans had been running a series of tests and examinations on the mask Raven had found. Robin confirmed it wasn't one of his, and it defiantly wasn't from any costume shop, yet it was made a special material unlike his masks at all. Unfortunately, the computers could detect anything Earthly about the mask, which only hinted one thing.

"It's from outer space?" asked Terra.

"It's the only explanation." Robin said.

Raven had a theory that that guy she saw at the bar was probably the one who dropped it. "He talked almost like Starfire, and he seemed a pretty good fighter, but… he also knew my name."

"Well, we are well known." Beast Boy said "Who doesn't know the name of Beast Boy." Everyone gave him a straight look "…Shutting up now."

"Perhaps I can give you some more information!" called a voice. Everyone turned towards the door, and saw a strange looking creature standing there with three bouquets of flowers in each hand. Red roses in his right hand, blue violets in his left hand, and daffodils in between them both.

Everyone gasped, and exchanged their expressions. This creature looked exactly like Robin; he had Robin's face. He even had Robin's hairstyle, and wore a mask like his to; just like the one they had found. What really baffled them all was how he got in. "Beast Boy, did you forget to lock the door again?" Cyborg asked.

Beast boy nervously rubbed his hand behind his head. But the stranger assured them "Do not be frightened, I come to you in peace." he said in a rather gentlemanly way. He slowly approached Titans.

Robin stepped forward, "I'm Robin, and we are the Titans A-Force."

"There is no need introductions, I know all of you." said the creature. He extended the violets to Raven, the daffodils to terra, and the Roses to Starfire "For you ladies."

The girls all blushed "They are ever so lovely!" said Starfire; Robin hung his head downward in shame.

"Thank you so much." said Terra sniffing her flowers; Beast-Boy growled under his breath.

"Yeah…um…thanks." said Raven.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." said the creature kissing her hand in a polite way, making her blush harder than before. This looked like the beginning of a new friendship.


	4. Description

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Titans invited their new friend to stay a moment, and he asked for his mask back. The one he was currently wearing was a spare "It is a sacred marking of my people, and a strict tradition that everyone wear a mask like this."

Robin touched his own mask and thought it strange that his mask was some holy marking. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"Permit me to introduce myself!" he said. "I am known as Capione, and I come from a planet called _Psyconia_, in a distant galaxy. In one of your Earth languages my name means, Copycat."

The Titans thought that a very odd name. "Might I ask…" said Starfire "Why are you called that?"

"I will show you." He raised his finger and moved closer to Robin, "Fear not, Robin, I am not going to bring you harm." He gently laid his finger upon Robin's forehead, and in a glow of white light he transformed himself into an exact copy of Robin.

"Dude!" cried Beast-Boy, "That is totally amazing!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Beast-Boy." he said in his normal voice. "I possess a very rare special power; I touch any living creature I can copy of what they are."

The other all stared in amazement.

"And that is not my only specialty- I am also able to use the powers and stamina's of any special being I become."

"So in other words, if you changed into me, you could do everything I can do?" asked Raven.

"Precisely…! However, if I wish to transform into someone else, I must first return to my normal state, which can be done by will!" With that, he transformed back into his old self in an instant. However, he was not able to copy actual sizes. So, if he tried to copy a giant, he would copy the giant's appearance, but he would not grow in size. Also, he could only copy the forms of living beings or the undead. He could not copy objects, mineral, plant life, or full-fledged robots. Cyborg, being half and half didn't count. He demonstrated by copying Cyborg next, and then he changed back again.

"Yo' man, that is some level of cool!" said Cyborg, "But how is it that you know who we all are when we never met before?"

"Well, Cyborg. It is true that I am currently in my normal state, but I do posses special powers and capabilities of my own."

Then he noticed Terra was staring at him as if to ask me something. "You wish to know how I learn to speak your Earth-language, Terra. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes…it is!" Terra said in amazement. "How did you know that?"

Capione first explained how he knew English, "My people, the Psyconians. We evolve as wise and knowledgeable race. We dedicate our live to studying, exploring, and teaching. We have learned a great many of things, and are able to speak millions of languages."

He demonstrated that he also knew how to speak Tameranian. Starfire was impressed, and as for how he knew what Terra was thinking, "I possess an unusual power known as _psychic-foresight, _which enables me to look into the minds of others and tell exactly what they are up to. It can also translate languages, warns me when I am in danger, and allows me to find my way even through total darkness or smokescreen."

Beast-Boy shook his head vigorously, finding it hard to keep up with those long sentences, but he did not dare think of anything silly for fear of being understood, but Capione could tell that even without sensing his thoughts, but he usually preferred to only use his foresight for mind reading when it was really necessary. He had respect for people's privacy. "However…" he continued, "I am not able to read the minds of full-fledged machines for they have no thought-waves, and overusing this ability can bring a harsh strain on my equilibrium. I will become weak and dizzy, and it will leave me more vulnerable. Therefore, it is essential that I meditate at times to keep my power in check."

_"He meditates too?"_ Raven thought silently. She was starting to take a liking to this guy.

Finally, he explained one of his most favorite capabilities. "As I am half of a feline variety…" and as he spoke, large claws popped out of his hands, just like an X-man. "…I do have these battle-claws to engage in combat without the use of my shape-shifting."

The Titans were very intrigued by all this, and wished to learn more, but Capione insisted that he leave now that he had recovered his spare mask and he had other things to do. "I must return to my spaceship, but I thank you for your hospitality."

He headed for the window. "Wait!" Raven called. "Are we… ever going to meet again?"

Copy-Cat smiled at her. "I believe we shall." he answered. Then he twirled his tail jumped out the window and everyone saw him fly through the sky with his tail spinning like a propeller

"Whoa- a flying cat-man?!" said Cyborg, "Dang, how does he do that?"

Raven was still staring at him in the sky until he was out of sight. "Raven's got a boyfriend!" Beast-Boy teased.

Raven snapped out of it, and felt a little embarrassed as the other Titans giggled a bit at her. "Hey, look, I think she's blushing again!" teased Cyborg.

"I am not!" moaned Raven.

"Oh come on, Raven!" said Beast-Boy, "We saw how you acted when he kissed your hand!"

"Or when he smiled at you." added Terra.

Raven growled, and then used her powers to send Beast-Boy and Terra flying onto the sofa. "Okay…okay…you win!" they peeped.

Meanwhile… while trying to meditate in his spaceship; Capione just couldn't stop thinking of the Titans. He was becoming more and more convinced that they would be able to help him, but he wished to find some way of being doubly sure; maybe see them in full action and witness their strengths and capabilities.

Still, among all that, he still found himself thinking back to Raven. Ever since he had first seen her he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. _"She is not like any of the other titans, or anyone else_ _I have_ _ever met before!"_

_"All through our meeting I read her mind and saw things that I have seen only in my dreams. She fears that she is a danger to herself and those around her, and feels she will never be like anyone else. Hmm…she sounds like a very interesting character. So why is it that I cannot expel her from my thoughts? Unless…No…it cannot be! Could it?"_


	5. Fast Feet

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Over the past couple of days, the city was quiet, and the Titans were almost growing restless waiting for a call of action, except for Raven. She was meditating in her room.

"Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos…"

"Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos…."

"Azarath… Metrione…Zi- -" she stopped. Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of Copione. She tried to clear her mind and get back to her meditating, but it was no use. The more she tried, the stronger the thoughts became. She even saw him extending his hand to her and say, "Come, Raven." Over and over he said that.

"Come, Raven."

"Come, Raven."

But his voice and the images began to fade, and she heard Robin say "Come, Raven."

She snapped out of her trance and finally noticed the alarms were sounding. There was trouble in the city and the Titans were running off. She followed them, and Beast Boy just had to tease her some more. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see your Cat-friend again…?"

Raven growled like an angry bear. "I already told you; I am not in love!"

"Sure, you're not." Beast Boy teased as he ran on ahead. Raven was growing really annoyed. The others had been constantly teasing her about this ever since Copione first revealed himself. _"What's the big deal?"_ she thought to herself, _"He gave me flowers, he kissed my hand, and he even has a taste like mine."_ She thought, and she thought. _"No way… am I really falling for that guy?"_

Far off in town, a brand new criminal was tearing through the streets, running at terrific speeds thanks to the power of super speedy running shoes he wore. He was terrorizing the people; he robbed from a bank, and had just stolen a little girl's ice-cream cone making the poor dear cry. The guy laughed like an idiot and proclaimed "No one out runs _Dash!"_

Suddenly, he saw up ahead. He put on the brakes and skidded to a halt. There before him stood the titans. He had heard of the Teen Titans before, but the way they looked now, he just laughed at them and criticized them for not being the way they were supposed to be.

"We've grown up and changed." Robin said "But obviously that's something you failed to do."

"Seriously, dude…?" added Beast Boy "Stealing ice-cream from a kid, how low and pathetic can you be?"

Dash didn't like those words, but figured he could beat these new titans easily. "Come and get some, you stupid man-children."

Cyborg felt something inside him snap. "Oh! You are gonna hurt!" and he dashed forward and aimed a punch at Dash's face, but he zipped out of the way. "Hey, Cy-butt. I'm over here."

Starfire charged at him, firing her starbolts, but he zipped right past all the bolts and zoomed right past her. "Ya wanna play, Star-Freak?" and then he zoomed right back towards her to ram her hard, but Robin stepped in the way and intercepted him. "Leave my wife alone!" he growled and kicked Dash hard in the face and sent him skidding up the street. "Uhn…! You'll pay for that!"

Robin folded his arms "Maybe you should spend less time mocking others and actually pay actual attention." He didn't hint that Raven and Terra were charging at him from behind.

"Ha! Anything even a two year old can do is more creative than you!" hissed Dash and he dashed straight for Robin, and at the last second, he stopped and dashed right back the other way towards the girls. Raven and Terra threw loads of boulders at him and make the ground erupt trying to stall him, but Dash, swiftly managed to leap up across the boulders and make it clear over to them. "Look out!" cried Terra. They scattered out of the way and Dash landed on the street below, right in front of Beast Boy who changed into a cheetah and roared.

Dash growled and dashed for it with Beast Boy chasing him and actually catching up to him, until Dash put on a little extra burst of speed. Starfire flew up ahead and fired her eye-rays at him but he swerved and then leapt up high stepping hard on her head.

He kept on running, right towards a skyscraper, and even managed to run up the sides of it all the way to the roof, only to find Cyborg waiting for him, grabbing him and knocking him off his feet so he couldn't dash. In their struggle, Cyborg swung his fist punching him hard in the gut. "That's for calling me Cy-Butt!" but Dash managed to break free and kick him hard to the wall, and was about to dash over and knock him off the building, when suddenly he was lifted up off the ground by Raven's magic. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Not on your mocking life." Raven sneered. The others all stood at the edge of the building. Robin fired his grappling line and yanked the shoes off of Dash's feet. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Not anymore!" Robin said as he dropped the shoes on the ground and Starfire blasted them to ashes. "Looks like growing up and changing in character aren't so bad after all."

Dash just fussed about some more and continued to mock and throw slanders at the titans, but they just ignored him. "That guy seriously needs help." Beast Boy said.

As they brought the bad little brat to the police, none of the titans knew that Copione had been watching them the whole time, and he was ever so impressed by their skills in apprehending that villain.

He was almost completely convinced, and decided to try one final thing. If it worked then he found what he what he had been searching for.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Dash is an original villain I made. See it's just my new thing, as the story says, the old villains are practically gone so I need to make a whole set of new ones. I'll try my best._**


	6. The Challenge

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Just near the shore line by the edge of town there was a large metal door with the T-symbol on it. The door led to an underwater tunnel which the titans used to get their land vehicles off and on the island that the tower stood on.

As the titans headed back to the tower in the T-Car, and Robin on his motorcycle, when they noticed a letter was placed right near the door. "Wait!" said Robin as he parked his bike and went over to the note. "Hey. This is from Copione."

"It is?" Raven said almost leaping out of her seat. "I… I mean… it is?"

The others just exchanged cheeky looks knowing why Raven reacted like that. "What does the letter say?" asked Starfire.

Robin read the letter…

_Titans, I wish to challenge all of you to a friendly sparing battle._

"What?" snapped Cyborg "He wants to fight us?"

"What else does it say?" asked Terra.

Robin continued to read…

_I have long since first seeing you sensed great power and abilities of you, and after seeing what you had done to that criminal, I wish to challenge you all in sparing match, all of you against me. I would very much be obliged and am eager to experience at first hand the full extent of your capabilities, just as I know you are interested in mine._

_I assure you, that this battle has been thoroughly planned, and there shall be no serious danger. If you agree, I shall wait for you in the desert lands outside of the city tomorrow morning at sunrise. You will know where to find me._

_-Copione_

The Titans stood where they were unsure of whether or not to accept. Usually something like this turned out to be a trap, but Copione didn't seem like that kind of guy, even if he was an alien. The titans also spared with each other at times for training, and the more they thought it about… they were rather interested to see how Copione fought.

"If everyone's agreed…?" Robin asked, and each other the others nodded in agreement. "Okay then. We go."

So, they rested up all that they could, and the next morning, they headed for the desert, and they did indeed know where to travel, thanks to Cyborg picking up Copione's signal form his wrist-computer. "It's just up ahead." He said, and sure enough, just over the next rocky hill, there he was standing in a wide area surrounded by rocky pillars and surrounded by boulders; just perfect for a kind of battlefield.

He looked up and could see them coming, and he couldn't help but notice Raven gazing deeply at him from afar. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away pretended they didn't notice. Beast Boy and Terra saw though, and softly giggled to one another, much to Raven's annoyance.

"Welcome everyone." Copione said "I knew you would answer to my challenge."

"I guess we're just like you in many ways." said Robin "…Eagar to learn and discover more."

Copione nodded in agreement. "If you all are ready, we shall begin."

He explained that there were to all come at him with everything they had as if they were fighting and enemy. He would act the same. Anyone who got knocked down and failed to get up after three seconds would be disqualified and dismissed from the game.

The titans were still unsure of all this, but Copione said that he knew what he was doing, and so, the battle was on. "Let's go!" shouted Robin, and they all charged at him together and fired their shots at him. He leapt up and onto one of the rock pillars out of the way.

Starfire flew straight at him firing her starbolts, and Copione swerved and dodged out of the line of fire and leapt over towards her, and stepped on her head hard sending her crashing down.

Cyborg came at him throwing his fists and kicking his feet, but Copione proved to be skilled in martial-arts as well, as he blocked each of Cyborg's hits and managed to find and opening to kick him hard sending him skidding along the ground. He got up and Copione said to him "You lack speed, Cyborg, but your strength is admirable."

Beast Boy and Terra went at him together. Terra made the ground erupted and threw boulders at him. Copione found it difficult to dodge them all, and did he get a few times, but hardly anything to really hurt him. Beast Boy charged at him as an elephant. Copione rain ahead and back flipped high onto the elephant's back. Beast then changed into bull and bucked about like being in rodeo. Copione held on tight as Beast Boy continued to leap about, creating a thick cloud of dust in the process. When the dust settled the others could see not one, but two Beast Boys.

"As if one wasn't bad enough..." Raven grunted.

"But which is the real Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

_"I am!" _both Beast Boy's said.

"Dude… give it up." snapped one Beast Boy.

"It is you who should give up." Protested the other, and they both went at each other changing into various animals and fighting one another. Nobody could tell the difference, Raven decided to break them up by firing a burst of magic at both of them at once. The two Beast Boys went flying in opposite directions.

"Raven!" snapped Terra.

"What? Like you had any ideas?"

Both Beast Boys stood up, and one of them threw a massive angry fit. "Raven, how could you shoot me like that?!" he shouted while leaping like a madman. The titans assumed from the acting that he was the real Beast Boy and dashed towards him. "Guys, no!" the other Beast Boy called, but the others had fallen for the bluff- it was Copione- and he changed into a T-Rex and tail bashed them all in different directions.

"Man! What a cheap shot." groaned Cyborg? They all managed to get back on their feet in time, and Copione turned back into his normal shape. Although he was not impressed with their inability to tell who was who, he truly admired their determination. "Shall we continue?"

The battle waged on, each of the titans went at him, one-by-one, and he evaded their attacks easily and managed to attack them successfully. "Remember… I can read minds." He warned them "I know every move you'll make before you even make it!"

"We remember you can't use that all the time." Robin said as he charged at him with his staff ready. Capione extended his claws and the two brawled hard parrying each other's attacks. They met in a struggle trying to force the other one face. Both of them seemed equal. "You also realize… I do not require it all the time." Copione said and he broke the struggle. Robin swung at him hard but Copione swerved and attacked him hard.

Robin was really getting tired, but he managed to get back up in time. Copione was tried a little too, and so were the others. "Dude…! Can't we take a break?" Beast Boy asked, but no one would hear of it, and the fight went on, and the more they brawled the more exhausted they become. Some of them were running low on power.

Suddenly, Beast Boy collapsed and he didn't get up in time. He was out! "Beast Boy!" cried Terra. She turned and glared at Copione and her eyes glowed brightly as she summoned up all the power she could spare and made the pillar his standing on crumple, but he leapt off of it to safety, and then Terra collapsed. Two were down and four to go!

Cyborg went after him and fired his sonic cannon, but missed him and Copione charged at Cyborg and hit him hard in his metal gut sending him skidding into a rock wall and a few rocks fell over him. He had had it.

Starfire and Raven decided to double team him and aimed their most powerful of blasts at him, and due to his weariness Copione couldn't dodge them all and got hit several times, but he still managed to hang on, but Raven and Starfire collapsed leaving only Robin left standing, but he seemed ready to collapse, and so did Copione, but they weren't willing to give up. Robin threw his disc-bombs at Copione. He dodged them, but just barely and then charged towards Robin and managed to copy him, and the two Robins went at it hard with everything they had. Punching, kicking, and bombing, even going hard at it with their staves. The two of them kept on getting hit by each other, and finally, shouting like warring gladiators they charged towards one another for one really big attack. Their staves collided and they struggled and struggled. Finally, they both fell to their knees, and then onto their sides, still struggling, but enough was enough.

"The challenge has ended." Copione said tiredly.

Robin slowly and weakly nodded his head. Copione reverted to his real shape. "You fight well. All of you." he commented.

"So do you." Robin replied "You're not like others we have faced."

Copione nodded, and struggled to get up onto his feet and then he made his way over to a rock outside of the battle area where he had kept a small sack. Inside was an urn of red liquid. He took sip from it, and suddenly, like magic, he didn't even look tired anymore. He then offered the potion to Robin. "This is special potion made by the medicine people of my home world. Sip it and it will restore your strength."

Robin heeded, and sipped the potion. It tasted horrible to him, as was expected, but it worked. The others tried it, and soon everyone felt fit and fine.

Only Beast Boy had to crawl over to behind a rock and puked. "Dude… That stuff is nasty!" he groaned.


	7. Copione's Story

**CHAPTER SIX**

Now that everyone was feeling fine again, Copione had a confession to make.

"You were testing us?" asked Raven.

Copione nodded, and decided it was time to explain his reasons and who he really was, and for starters, he was the son of Forte, ruler of the planet Psyconia. This made the other titans gasp in surprise to learn that he was the prince. "Well, how about that…" Cyborg said "We're standing here with royalty."

"Yes." Copione said "However, my life is not all that you may think it to be."

His mother died when he was very little. She contracted a fatal illness, one that Psyconians knew nothing of, and there wasn't any time to find a cure.

His father hardly ever spent much time with him, as he was very busy. So he was raised and trained by the palace staff.

His father was a very large and obese creature, and a very good ruler, but as a man he had a reputation of being exceedingly stubborn. He would hardly listen to anyone, and was too proud to ever admit if he was mistaken.

Copione was forced to spend his days in the palace and follow the royal family traditions. This led him to a life of restlessness, boredom, and occasional loneliness. For he longed to be so much more than live a life always confined and planed out for him. He longed to broaden his horizons, and put his powers to better use than see them going to waste.

The Titans felt sorry for Copione, but there was worse to come. "The reason I am here… he said "Now that am of age, my father is forcing me into marriage... to a wicked Tameranian called Blackfire."

"BLACKFIRE!" the others all said in shock.

"My sister?!" cried Starfire "You are betrothed to my sister?"

"Yes." Copione regretted to say. "Though you're sister swears loyalty to my father, and to my people, and pledges her eternal love to me, I knew from the start was not sincere. I know of your history with Blackfire, and I know of her true black hearted soul. Her true intentions of marrying me are to gain the knowledge of all my secrets and other things that will help her to gain power and skills unimaginable, and plans to use this to rule the universe."

Robin clenched his fists "That's Blackfire all right!"

"Did you tell this to your father? Can he not sense my sister's ill-intentions with his magical vision?" asked Starfire.

Copione shook his head "My father does not believe me. Nobody does."

He explained that the powers he possessed were extraordinary but, one thing about them was mysterious. The people of his planet, the Psyconians, would be born in possession with only one of the abilities.

-Shape shifting

-Foresight

-Flight

-Battle Claws

However, once every thousand years, a very rare Psyconian would be born with all the powers. That was him, Copione.

"Wow! Talk about luck of the draw." Beast Boy said.

Copione nodded and explained that his father was born with the flight ability, but he had grown obese and too heavy to fly anymore. He did not possess the foresight ability, for that gift was much rarer than other gifts Psyconians were born with. Copione was pretty much the only one so far anyone knew who had it. Only he could sense Blackfire's true intentions, but one believed him as they were charmed by Blackfire's cunning and trickery. His father would not rest until Copione was married.

Copione did not wish to marry someone he did not love, especially one with such an evil heart. So he fled his planet in search of help; to expose Blackfire, and save his people from what would truly be a horrible fate.

"So, now you see how it is. I am creature of great honor and respect, Titans. But I cannot do this by myself. I know of your history with Blackfire, and have only now truly experienced your fighting styles, and that together we can truly save my planet. Will you help me?"

The Titans didn't need to think about it at all. Robin stepped up to him and shook his hand "You got it."

Copione smiled and thanked them, and he told them all to pack whatever they could, and at sundown he would escort them to his star-ship and they would leave. The T-ship would not be necessary.

So for the rest of that day, the Titans packed up what little they could bring, and Cyborg called up Bumblebee and asked if she and the Titans East would watch over the city while they were away. Bumblebee was only too obliged to agree.

Once everything was taken care of, Copione arrived at the tower at sundown, just as he promised and escorted the titans across the desert. "There it is; my star-ship."

The gang's first impression of the ship astonishing; it looked like an ordinary saucer, two stories high, and was much wider than the T-Ship. Inside was even more astonishing and quite roomy too; plenty of space to walk around, almost like being in a house.

The upper-level contained all the controls, guidance systems, and all the usual things. A small stairway connected both floors of the ship. The upper and lower levels were mutually self-contained. The lower deck consisted more of a primary living area, including sleeping cabins with beds, a stateroom and galley, there was also a small library database with books and guides which Raven took an instant shine too.

"This is fantastic." Cyborg said as he looked at everything.

Copione explained that centuries of studying and researching made it possible for his people to construct these space-crafts, which were capable of reaching the velocity of light-squared.

"Squared?" Robin asked in shock "Why, that's impossible." But Copione disagreed. A typical Earthling reaction of Robin, being conditioned to accept the velocity of light as a limiting factor of space travel. "I assure you. Our flight shall disprove that theory." Copione said "This space-craft is capable of circumnavigating the entire universe within a tiny fraction of the average Earthling life cycle. Space penetration is possible of up to and including the sixth dimension."

They would need that kind of speed as well. Copione reminded them that his planet was millions of light-years away in another galaxy. Even the T-Ship couldn't make it that far, but with this ship the trip would be shortened to a few days- three or four at the most.

"Now, that will do for now. We should be going." Copione said as he pulled a switch and special seats with seatbelts flipped out from the walls. "Take up launch positions."

The Titans did as they were told while Copione headed upstairs and powered up the ship's systems. He strapped himself into his own seat at the helm and waited for Robin to call up to him that everyone was strapped in tight. "Stand by for blastoff!"

The ship began to rumble as the engines roared to life. "Liftoff!" and they were off!

The ride was surprisingly smooth, and much more comforting than the T-Ship. Copione plotted a perfect route that would take them to Psyconia without any obstacles getting in their way. As they were about to travel faster than light, a powerful barrier surrounded the ship, it would make the ride seem pleasant and gentile, as they were hardly moving so they wouldn't feel the strain of their speed. "Course plotted and intersected. Barrier systems at full-power; Prepare for hyper-warp!" and his command, the ship zoomed across the cosmos leaving the solar system, and practically the entire Milky Way galaxy.

They were on their way now, and Copione came downstairs to tell everyone they could get up. The titans were speechless. Here they were going much deeper into space than ever before. All they could do was gaze out the viewport as their home galaxy disappearing in the distance.

Terra was the most excited of all. She had never been into space before, and it was just as beautiful as she was told. For now, all they could do was rest and prepare themselves for the trials up ahead. It was going to be a long flight.


	8. The Journey

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

They all sat down to dinner in the galley. Copione had programed the food synthesizer to match everyone's desire and tastes, giving them all the foods they wanted and prepared just right.

Cyborg made pleasant moaning sounds as he chomped on his steak. "Ah, man! This is heaven, baby!" he said with his mouth full

Terra stuffed herself silly with course after course. Copione was happy and somewhat astonished to see that she had such a healthy yet ravenous appetite.

They all chatted about what to do about Blackfire when they met, and it was eventually agreed the best way to expose her would be at the wedding. Starfire knew her sister better than anyone, "She will not be able to contain it with herself if her wedding is interrupted."

"Agreed…" Copione agreed "However, upon our arrival, we must, as you have put, play it cool. We do not wish to arouse extra suspicion among my people, and knowing my father he will not believe us until he sees for himself, but this is our only chance."

The others agreed.

Later, most of the others had unpacked and went to bed. Robin and Starfire shared a cabin, and so did Beast Boy and Terra. Cyborg was snoring softly as he slept in his own cabin, but Raven was wide awake and was standing by the viewport and looking out into space.

Then she decided to head upstairs and see how Copione was, she never saw him go to bed. She poked her head up and saw he was meditating peacefully on the floor. "I know you are there, Raven." he said softly "Come… join me here."

Raven blinked twice that he asked her to join him, but she did none the less, and they both meditated quietly together. It really soothing and comforting, but more because they were in the presences of each other, by the time they were finished meditating, the found themselves thinking about one another again, and when they opened their eyes and found themselves gazing at one another. They quickly turned away blushing in embarrassment.

"Um… so… how long before we get there now?" Raven asked trying to change the subject. "About forty-eight more hours at the most…" Copione answered. They both got up and looked out the viewport watching the stars go by.

"So, like… what are you going to do if we succeed?" Raven asked "I mean… after we beat Blackfire.

"I am uncertain." Copione said "I am hoping for more than just to overthrow Blackfire. I am hoping that my father will understand and mend his ways, to allow me to follow my own path and lead my own life."

Despite being the prince of his people, he remembered reading about how some of his ancestors once left Psyconia to explore the universe, they never had to live like he had all the time, always cooped up and living under orders.

"And what is more… I wish to search for… love."

"Love…?" asked Raven.

Copione explained that Blackfire was not the first suitor that his father tried to force onto him. There had been others, but Copione… he was the kind who wished to marry for true love. "Someone who truly understands me, and whom I can learn to love, cherish and respect as much in return."

Raven knew how he felt all too well. "You're not alone." she said, and he understood how she obviously felt, without even having to read her mind. After all, she was there at the café when they first met, and she obviously had dark and quieter nature.

"I don't think there ever is going to be anyone for me." Raven said.

"Nor me either." Copione said.

They both turned and their eyes met, and they almost looked as if they were going to go for it, but they turns away from each other again and felt very embarrassed, but they giggled softly. Then Raven let out a soft yawn. "It is late. You should adjourn to bed. I myself will be going presently."

Raven agreed and headed for the stairs "Raven…?"

"Yeah…?"

Copione hesitated a little but managed to ask "Would you… meditate with me again sometime?"

Raven smiled. "I'd like that." The she was gone, back to her cabin, leaving Copione feeling very warm inside.

Meanwhile…

On Psyconia, the guards had returned from their expedition and one of them reported he had spotted the runaway prince and that he was on his way back to the planet. King Forte was confused at his son just running away and then returning. Nonetheless, he was relieved to hear of it. As upset as he was that his son just up and left the planet in the first place, as he was coming back, he merely took it as a sign that he had come to his senses and decided to let him off easy, and that the wedding would proceed.

Blackfire was especially delighted when she heard and expressed a joy beyond words, while secretly she was really delighted that her plan would be going ahead as promised. "Once he and I are wed, I will use all that I shall gain from him. Psyconia will be all mine and then… the universe."

While in her secret cave, she had been busy preparing something extra. The years she spent roaming through space, after being banished from Tameran, she learned a few things. One planet she visited she had gathered special instant alien fighters, in dehydrated little balls. All she had to do was add water and she had a squad of lizard like soldiers armed with swords and shields, who bowed to her every command.

"You all know what to do?"

The soldiers acknowledged, and Blackfire couldn't help but snicker wickedly.


	9. Welcome to Psyconia

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Two days later, Copione shut down the hyper-drive for they were approaching their destination. "Welcome to Psyconia, my friends!"

The planet was just as he had explained; Always night with beautiful green fields and starry skies. The warmth of the planet came from the molten lava core, as the planet's mantle was different than that of the Earth's. The elements of hydrogen and oxygen allowed them to synthesize all the water they would ever need. The Psyconians, themselves, were all just like Copinone; half humanoid and part catlike. Their fur colors were the same as normal earth cats; black, white, ginger, tiger-striped, brown, white with black spots, just about every kind.

The females all had longer hair, and mysteriously they too did not have…er… what would be down between their legs, make it a mystery how the race reproduced.

Apart from the star-ships in the space-port, that was practically he only area of the planet that had any super advanced technology. Everyone on the planet preferred to live simple and Amish-like, for they had studied pollution and corruption of power, and preferred to keep such things out of their lives. They were normally a peaceful race, but would fight back if provoked, which was why some Psyconian's trained to become warriors before setting out on expeditions, or staying behind to protect the planet.

Instead of landing at the space-port, Copione steered the ship towards the royal palace, the largest building on the planet. A royal welcoming was thrown, with fireworks and all. "I feel like a celebrity." Beast Boy said.

"This reminds me of the royal welcomes that there are on Tameran." added Starfire.

Still, they all had to keep in mind that they were to be posing as heroes who had saved Copione's life, and were being invited to the palace as guests of honor as an act of token of appreciation. "Prepare to disembark."

A royal red carpet was rolled out, and the royal musicians sounded the fanfare for Copione's appearance and the crowds cheered for joy for the arrival of their prince. Two royal guards came to escort him and his guests straight to the king.

However, Blackfire could see everything from one of the many towers of the palace, and she could hardly believe her eyes. He had brought the Titans A-Force with him. Surely this would only mean serious trouble for her.

"No matter…! I won't let them foil my plans this time." she hissed.

The heroes were brought before the king in his throne room, and he was just as big and as obese as described. "My son..! You have returned." Forte cried with joy.

Copione bowed to him. "I had to, Father. I had thought it over and decided to return. Please forgive me."

His father nodded at him, but promised that they would talk about that again soon. Meanwhile, he was delighted to welcome the Titans and extend his generous hospitality, also upon learning that Starfire was Blackfire's younger sister, and actually falling for their story that they had saved his son's life; he was more than willing to allow them to come to the wedding, which had been rescheduled for the next night.

Raven hated hear those words, and actually felt a little jealous.

Suddenly, a royal fanfare sounded and Blackfire was announced as she entered the room. The Titans were not impressed upon seeing her again, and could tell that deep down she wasn't either, but they had to keep it cool.

Blackfire kept it cool too by gasping for joy. "Copione!" and she rushed over and took him in her arms "Oh, darling! I knew you'd be back."

"Yes! I am fortunate." Copione said in a deep sarcastic tone.

"And Starfire…!"

"Hello… sister." Starfire said, and they shared a hug nonetheless, both could feel the tensions from one another. Forte loved seeing happy reunions, and announced that dinner would be served soon. Copione escorted his guests to their chambers personally.

Robin and Starfire would share a room. Beast Boy and Terra would share another, while Raven and Cyborg would get their own rooms.

On their way, they came across a young boy Psyconian with white fur. "Prince Copione! You're back" he cried for joy and ran over and hugged him warmly. "Oh, Monello!" cried Copione as he hugged him back. "I have not seen you in so long."

"Nor I have you, my prince." said another voice as a tall female Psyconian approached. Copione could hardly believe it "Cura? Is it you?"

The lady smiled and nodded and shared a warm hug with him. Copione introduced them as he old caretaker Cura, and her son Monello. Cura was personally responsible for helping to raise Copione when he was young as King Forte was always too busy, and rather neglectful. She gave him his schooling and his princely lessons, but in spare times, Monello was a playmate to Copione, practically the only friend he ever had.

The little scamp was pretty energetic, but also very wise. He seemed to remember every palace regulation and every law and other things with it. His dream was to one day work in the palace just like his mother did.

But eventually the King hired other teachers, more strict to deal with Copione, and Cura and Monello were dismissed, and were only invited back to help with the wedding. "Father…!" Copione grumbled under his breath.

"I have to go now. I have to help Blackfire with her wedding dress." Cura said. She sounded as if she wasn't pleased with her task, but she went off and Monello followed his mother.

Meanwhile, the Titans had settled into their rooms, and prepared for dinner. They washed up in hot spring baths in the corners of their rooms, and the Titans did pack extra sets of clothes for fancy dress, despite being on a vital mission.

Soon dinner was served in the main dining hall. Copione was already seated next his father, and was wearing royal garbs for a special occasion, and Blackfire sat next to him, eying him and flirting with him, all in attempt to keep her act up, but he was not amused, and neither were the others, especially Raven.

The King cleared his throat and stood tall to propose a toast to his son and to Blackfire. "Tomorrow night you shall wed, and a new chapter shall begin in the era of Psyconia. I could never be happier for the both of you than I am now."

"HERE-HERE!" the people cheered as they raised their glasses. Copione raised his glass but he did not seem as excited. Not even when he and Blackfire did the tradition arm-loop and drank from their glasses. Copione could sense Blackfire's thoughts and knew exactly what she was planning… including something that involved the Titans.

After the dinner party broke up again. Copione escorted his friends back to their chambers, but they all huddled together in Raven's room to talk it over. He explained that from what he read from Blackfire, and her lizard soldiers in the caverns below. "She plans to unleash them once the ceremony is completed. If she does, I and my people will be in great danger."

"Then we have to go down there and stop the lizards." Robin suggested.

"No!" snapped Copione.

"But, you just said…?" Starfire cut in.

"Understand this." Copione said "Blackfire knows of my foresight. She is aware that I know this, and that you all know of this. She may try and change her plans, but I cannot sense what they may be."

The new plans were simple. The Titans would come to the wedding and take their seats as planned, and when Copione gave the signal, they would expose Blackfire then and there in front of everyone. Cyborg had records of Blackfire's evil deeds kept in his computer database, and Raven would be able to combine her powers with Copione's foresight and expose her present thoughts.

"Is that even possible?" Beast Boy asked.

"We practiced during our trip here." Raven said "Strange, I never thought I could do that."

With all that settled, they all decided to adjourn to bed, and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow was going to be a wedding day that no one would forget!


	10. Realization

**CHAPTER NINE**

All through the next day, the palace was bustling with busy bodies preparing the castle courtyard for the wedding. The Titans, as guests of honor were given the day to rest and well treated until it was time for the wedding. In order to keep their game straight, however, neither of them was allowed to see Copione as he had to prepare himself for the ceremony.

He, himself was also not permitted to see Blackfire either. She was in her room that moment adding the finishing touches to her wedding dress. It was white with a long skirt, and she wore a special Psyconian satin cape over her back. Her long black hair was groomed and piled up high, and a few white flowers were clipped onto the right side, just above her ear.

She kept eyeing herself in the mirror and sinisterly winking at her reflection. By the end of the day her evil plans would be put into action and Psyconia would be under her command. She was also taking no chances with the titans around and had a plan to keep them out of her hair!

She waltzed over the window and gazed out at the people down below preparing the courtyard, all unaware of her evil plan. She then reach over and grabbed a small tissue and let it fly out the window.

Her lizard men could see this from the caverns below through a small hole in the ground. That was their signal to move out and capture the titans.

Meanwhile, all the Titans were gazing out the window at the servants preparing the courtyard. "Sure looks like their doing a lot of work." Terra said.

"It pains me to feel that it is all going to waste." added Starfire.

"They'll understand." said Robin. "Saving their lives and their home is more important than a few decorations."

They all noticed that Raven seemed awful quiet. "What's up with you, girl?" Cyborg asked.

"I bet she's thinking of Copione again." Beast Boy teased "And how after we trash the wedding she'll still have a chance."

All the others snickered softly, but Raven's head throbbed in anger. "Will you quit picking on me?" she growled.

"Come on, Raven. " Terra said "Quit trying to hide it. You've had the hots for Copione since we met him."

The others could read her too and agreed with Terra. "Raven you don't have to admit it if you don't want to." Robin said honestly, but Raven left the room in an angry huff and went back to her own room, saying over and over "I'm not in love with him! I am not in love with him! I… I-" but she finally couldn't deny to herself anymore. "…I am in love."

He was just like her in many ways, and even liked to do some of the things she did, but best of all he was honest and honorable, not mention strong, and powerful, and wise. Raven hadn't felt this way in a long time, but now was the problem of actually telling him. After all, he was still the prince of an entire planet, what would he think or say if she just came out and told him, or did he even feel the same about her? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the lizard-men creeping in from a secret entrance in her room.

Suddenly, she had that feeling she was being watched, and turned round just in time as one of the lizards knocked her out cold and they all dragged her down into the caverns to keep her out of harms way.

Meanwhile, Copione was in his room and trying on his wedding outfit. He practically was dressed like a gladiator; wearing golden armor over his chest, wrists, and silver boots, with a long red cape in back. He gazed at his reflection and did think he looked handsome, but he still felt horrid that he was about to almost marry Blackfire… but also, because he was thinking about Raven again, and there was no more fooling himself. He now knew that he truly had feelings for her, and that she understood him just for who he was. Now he really hoped that their plan would work, and that maybe… just maybe… his father would listen to him.

Cura was watching from the corner of the room. "I have never seen a more handsome groom before." she said.

Copione smiled and thanked her for the compliment. "But alas, Cura, I am anything but joyed about this marriage."

"Is it because you are in love with someone else?" Cura asked. Copione turned and gazed at her in shock. "How do you know?"

"My prince, I have been in love before, and I can read all the signs of those that shared my experience."

"What should I do, Cura?" Copione asked, but before she could answer, there was a knock at the door, and King Forte entered. Cura bowed to the king, and he asked her to leave. "I wish to speak with my son alone."

"Yes, sire." She left the room and shut the door.

Forte gazed at his son and spoke gently "I could not help but overhear. It is not that I am angry, but rather concerned with-"

"I am aware of what you mean, Father" Copione cut in "I am to betrothed to a princess of great power, and therefore I must follow the traditions. But you know how much I despise being forced into this."

"You are merely confused." Forte said. "You must take your place in the royal family, you had no right to leave the planet and abandon your post and our people."

"I did no such thing. I did what I believed was right."

Forte sighed "You are still in belief of all these fairy tales of evil and nonsense? Blackfire will make you a fine wife. She will help lead your life to a golden age…"

"All my life I have done as you say." snapped Copione "Never once have I been free to lead my own life as you were always making things difficult."

The king's features hardened "Turn your back on your royal heritage, and our planet and people if it pleases you, but this is your father speaking. Show some respect!"

Copione apologized, and his father apologized for raising his voice. "Understand, my son…" he said calmly and peacefully "You are my one and only offspring, but it is not just our traditions. I have lived for countless years, but I am growing older and I shall not be around forever. It would just give me peace knowing that you were settled down and living well… and maybe even bless me with grandchildren someday."

Copione understood this, but he still knew that Blackfire was evil. "Father, with all due respect- Are you certain you are not mistaken? Can you not see how I long to be so much more and yet still make you proud?"

The king decided to say no more. "It is your wedding day, my son. I wish not to confuse or upset your or myself more. We will talk later."

Meanwhile, Raven was being held prisoner in the caverns. A powerful force field surrounded her, generated by powerful rods drilled into the floor. "Marvelous, aren't they." Blackfire taunted "I picked them up on a planet I visited not to long before I came here."

Raven tried to use her powers to escape, but they didn't work. "Just you wait!" she sneered at the wicked bride.

Blackfire laughed and scoffed "That's just what I'll do. Soon, Copione and I will be wed, and… well… you already know that, and this time. You and your friends won't be able to stop me. Once my lizard men capture the rest of your friends, that is."

Raven's temper was boiling like crazy. "You won't get away with this!" she hissed.

Blackfire glared at her sinisterly. "We'll see."


	11. Wedding Crash

**CHAPTER TEN**

The hours seemed to pass by quickly, despite the planet had no sun and no way to tell the time of day by those means. Guests were invited from all around the village near the palace, and the courtyard.

Blackfire was almost ready, but was waiting impatiently for her lizard men to gather. "Where are the other titans?" she asked sternly. The lizards couldn't speak, but they made it clear that they were unable to get near them…

…Every time they tried, the titans almost spotted them and they lost their advantage and were forced to slip away to avoid being seen.

Blackfire angrily slapped them all in outrage. "You useless idiots..! Feel fortunate that I still have need for you, or I'd blow you all into the piles of slime that you are!"

The lizards quivered in fear, but Blackfire calmed down. "Never mind…! I still have you as my prisoner, Raven. I think that should even the playing field for me and my army."

Raven looked more annoyed than worried. "Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk?"

Blackfire didn't have time to argue. She had some last minute planning to rearrange, then a wedding to attend, and an evil reign to unleash. She left only a few of the lizard warriors to stand guard, not that they needed to as Raven couldn't get through the barrier.

Soon, the courtyard was filled completely. The Titans were given special seats in the front row. "Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked. None of the others had seen her since she stormed off earlier and had no idea where she was. Cyborg quietly tried his computer-scan, but Raven's signal either couldn't be detected, or was being blocked.

The Titans had a sneaky feeling Blackfire was behind this, but they decided to keep it low and work with what they had. They had to be ready for Copione's signal.

Suddenly, the music started. Large doors on opposite sides of the courtyard opened wide and long red carpets rolled out stretching all the way to a single larger carpet in the center leading down to the alter.

The bride and groom were being carried out separately on majestically decorated platforms by four guards. The subjects all gazed with pride and gently bowed as the two went past them. Blackfire did look beautiful in her gown and was smiling proudly, but Copione just kept a straight and serious expression on his face.

They were set down at the foot of the aisle. Then they got up and walked towards each other. He bowed and she curtsied. "Hey, handsome." she flirted and snickered softly. Copione was not amused, but proceeded down the aisle with her. The lancers raised their lances high as they passed.

As they neared the front row, Copione noticed that Raven was not with the other titans. He was very worried and suspected Blackfire was behind it, and now that he was near her he used his foresight and saw everything he needed to know. Blackfire could also tell he knew, but merely shrugged off any worry. She wasn't going to let anything stop her…

Once they reached the altar, the preacher began the ceremony. It was almost the same as an Earth ceremony but with its own twists. Blackfire and Copione bowed before the preacher as they were each tapped by his sacred crook as he recited an ancient prayer.

King Forte gazed from his seat, and wiped a tear away from his eye. Some of the female Psyconians in the crowd dabbed their eyes and some of the men were proud to be there on the momentous occasion. Only the titans remained un-amused and were ready to leap into action at any second.

The preacher poured some water into separate small cups, it was a sacred tradition for the bride and groom to drink the sacred water to help enclose the wedding vows and to make things complete. The bindings were not properly official until _both_ the bride and groom drank.

Blackfire recited the sacred vows while holding up her cup and she prepared to drink from it, but first Copione had to recite his own vows, but half way through the paragraph, he stopped. The people in the crowds were confused, and the king was starting to lose patience. "My son… you would not dare…!" he grumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Blackfire asked almost sternly.

That's when Robin stood up. "I object to this marriage!"

"As do I." added Starfire "My sister is very bad person, who is not worthy of being the princess of anything."

The king furiously ordered the titans to keep quiet and to continue the ceremony, but Cyborg stood up. "Yo' man… see for yourself." As he moved out into the aisle and he activated his wrist computer, selecting the wide holographic screen, and showed everyone record images of Blackfire doing her past crimes, including usurping the crown of her home planet, Tameran, blackmailing, scheming, and causing war.

There was a soft sound of the people exchanging words among each other.

"Do you see that?"

"She is a criminal?"

Backfire growled and stated that those images were taken out of context. "You can see for yourselves that these people are only out to pick on me."

The King did not believe the titans either, and ordered them to be restrained, but before the guards could move in. Copione quickly threw the water his cup all over Blackfire, soaking her, which caused several of the dehydrated lizard men she had hiding on her to grow.

The people gasped in shock. Even the king could hardly believe what he saw.

The Psyconians had heard of those lizard men before and how they only followed orders from those who were evil and it was no coincidence that Blackfire was carrying them on her. The people in the crowd gazed at her angrily, know fully realizing the truth. "It is over Blackfire. You have been exposed." Copione said.

Blackfire saw no other alternative and shouted "ATTACK!" This signal her entire army of lizard men, hiding all over the courtyard to leap out from their hiding places.

"GAURDS, TO ARMS!" shouted Copione, and the guards and lancers rushed into battle. Some of the people in the crowd who were skilled in fighting joined in while the titans battled with Blackfire. She ripped off her clothes exposing her regular outfit and armor beneath and her eyes glowing wild with rage. "You'll pay for this, all of you!" she growled, and the fight was on.

Soon the entire courtyard was turned into a battlefield. Copione flew up to his father, who was deeply ashamed, but at himself. "My son… you spoke the truth all along. Blackfrie truly is a villainess. I am such a fool!"

"Father…!"

Cura and Monello came up into box and promised to look after him. "Go… help your friends." Cura said.

Copione nodded and knew what he had to do first. Remembering what he read form Blackfire's thoughts, he found his wave the caverns below. "Raven…!"

"Copione…!"

The lizard men roared and charged at the prince with their weapons ready. Copione extended his claws and parried their weapons and sliced them right down the middle reducing them to puddles of slime. Them he proceeded to destroy the generators which dispelled the barrier around Raven.

"Thanks." was all Raven said, and their eyes met. "Really… thanks."

"I… had to." Copione said. "I was... concerned about you."

Raven blushed.

This time, they didn't turn away from one another, and their faces moved closer and closer towards one another, but just as their lips were about to make contact, the loud noises of the battle outside snapped them back into reality. "Come, we must hurry." Copione said and he gently touched Rave's head and copied her.

The two Ravens combined their powers and burst up through the ground, and ready to join the fight.


	12. For Honor!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The lizard men fought valiantly, but against all that power, they were eventually beaten and reduced to slime.

"Gross!" the real Raven remarked.

Several of the fighting Psyconians with claws assisted the guards in beating more of them, until only Blackfire was left, but in her years wandering through space, she had become much stronger and swifter than the titans remembered.

She knocked Robin's staff out of the way, and knocked him in the other direction.

Terra threw many large stones at her at her, but she blasted them all to pieces with her starbolts. Beast Boy, as a rhino, charged at her with Cyborg riding him. "YE-HA… time for the shoot-off." He said as he fried his sonic-cannon, while she countered with her eye-beam power, pushing it back towards them.

The boys got hit and skidded along the ground. "She is seriously starting to annoy me." Beast Boy said. Even Starfire never knew her sister to be so strong and felt her fingers were tied in knots, even though they weren't really. "We must keep trying."

All the Titans regrouped and agreed, while Blackfire sneered at them "I'm actually starting to get tired of this."

"Well, so are we." growled Robin. "Titans, Go!"

"Wait!" The second Raven landed before the team and changed back into Copione. "This is my battle, now." he turned to gaze at Blackfire "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

The others, at first, were skeptical, but they decided to leave him to it "We're here if you need us." Robin promised him.

Copione nodded, and then turned to face Blackfire again. "Bring it on." She hissed "It's time for me to do what I came here for anyway!" She stood tall and clenched her fists. They stared each other down like cowboys ready to draw, and then leapt towards each other…!

**_(Secret of Mana OST - Meridian Dance ~ Mana Beast Battle Theme)_**

They lunged at each other with their fists flying and kicking their feet. Neither of them managed to land a single hit at first.

**_(Matrix Motions)_**

Copione was able to use his foresight to see all the attacks coming at him, and eventually me managed to land a hard hit right in her chest sending her crashing into the alter. She got right back up and fired her starbolts endlessly at him. He dashed through the bombarding, but he did get hit several times on the way, but he managed to reach her, and touch her on the cheek and copied her. "Now, you shall have a taste of your own power!"

Blackfire was slightly amused to see how this would turn up, and the two Blackfires went at it; punching, kicking, firing starbolts.

The Titans could hardly blink their eyes. "Dude, I can't tell who's who." Beast Boy said. "It's making me dizzy!" cried Terra.

None of them could as both Blackfires seemed perfectly equal, both taking and returning hits on each other. They bother fired their eye-beams eat each other at close-quarters resulting in a small explosion which blew them away from one another and hitting the ground.

After getting up, one Blackfire- the real one – grabbed a lance that was found on the ground, dropped by one of the guards and began swinging it at her copy. The other Balckfire dodged and swerved each strike, and in a swift move, changed back into Copione and parried the land with his claws.

Blackfire leapt up high in the sky, and Copione twirled his tail and followed her up. They fought each other in midair and Blackfire lost her lance in the midst, and both the fighters were starting to look really beat, indicated by their panting and injuries from battle. Not to mention, Copione was getting dizzy form using his foresight too much.

"I think this is it." Robin said. "They're going for the final hit."

Starfire gripped her husband's hand tightly and nervously. "I fear not to look."

Terra held Beast Boy's hand, both of them never felt so excited and so frightened at the same time.

Cyborg couldn't believe that their fighting energy levels were off the charts.

"Come on, Copione." Raven muttered softly "You can do it. I know you can."

"It's been really fun and exciting, but I'm afraid it's time for you to kiss you're bride and life goodbye." Blackfire teased. Copione refused to let that happened and lunged at her, but his dizziness made it hard to concentrate, and he missed. This let Blackfire get behind him and grab him by his tail, stopping it from spinning, and she whirled him round and around, faster and faster. "I… cannot… take this!" he groaned.

Blackfire then prepared to launch him straight down to the ground hard, and form such an altitude, a fall like that was bound to seriously hurt him, or kill him! "So long." She cooed as she readied and threw him, but at the last second, Copione managed to grab hold of her long hair and pull her down with him.

"Here they come!" shouted Beast Boy.

Blackfire tried to fly away which helped slow them down a bit, but they were still falling pretty fast. Copione desperately tried to reach for his tail and whirl it, but it was no use, and was too weak in strength to copy Blackfire again, without letting her go.

It was all up to chance now as they continued to fall, and CRASHED right on the ground creating a big cloud of dust on impact. "Oh, my goodness!" cried Starfire.

Everyone watched in fear and anxiousness as the smoke cleared, and strangely, and much to everyone incredible astonishment, Copione and Blackfire were actually standing on their feet and staring each other down fiercely, and they stood there, and stood there, and glared each other down, and suddenly, Blackfire collapsed from extreme exhaustion, and Copione fell to his knees.

Little Monello came out holding a small cup of the strength potion. "Here, my prince. Drink." he said offering him the cup. One sip of the potion, and Copione leapt back up onto his feet, fully recovered and struck a victory pose "Ha-Ha!"

And the entire courtyard was echoing with the sound of cheers and applause, for the prince and for the new heroes. Raven smiled warmly at Copione, and he smiled back at her.


	13. A New Titan A New life

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Blackfire was only given a small dose of the potion so she wouldn't die, but she was still fairly weak and easy to be tied up, and this allowed Raven and Copione to use that little trick they practiced, and combining their powers, they exposed Blackfire's wicked plans. She couldn't hide the truth from herself, and she was totally busted.

"Your wicked scheme is over, Blackfire." Copione said "As Prince of Psyconia; I hereby banish you from our planet, forever, and as further punishment, I hereby sentence you to the galactic prisons. Take her away!"

The crowds cheered, as the guards dragged the evil witch aboard a star-ship, and took off for the prisons floating far off in outer space.

With all that happened now behind them, the people decided to celebrate. Not to mention honor the titans for their services. They were all awarded special medal by the king, and extended the hand of friendship, which they wholeheartedly accepted.

The King also made a public and royal announcement, to apologize for his foolishness, and nearly costing them their freedom, and he promised that from then on he would listen and take into consideration to what others had to say before making any final decisions. "But most importantly… I wish to apologize to you, my son. I tried to plan your future, and put you through things that I had believed were right, and of all things, I had kept you to myself for far too long, and never truly understood you… until now."

"…Father!"

"I have been wrong to you, my son, and I only wish to make things better for you… by letting you decide. You must choose your own path, as we all must."

Copione could hardly believe he was hearing these words from his father. He then gazed at the titans, and one-by-one they nodded, and were all thinking the same thing… especially Raven.

"Father and people of Psyconia… I am your prince and savior, and I always shall be. I understand how essential I am to you all, and how our traditions are sacred, but we all have our own needs, our own wishes, and one we all share a common interest with… we are creatures wisdom, and of curiosity. Many of us have left our home before, and many of us will leave again, to go forth and discover more of the universe we live in. I myself am no different. I wish to broaden my horizons, and be so much more than what I already am, not just to you, but to everything else that is and will be."

He then walked towards Raven, and couldn't believe he was doing this in front of everyone, ye he stood there, and held her hands, and looked deeply in her eyes. "But most of all… I wish to follow my heart… in love."

Raven's heart beat really fast and her cheeks turned the reddest they had ever, and yet, she was smiling the warmest and happiest smile she had ever smiled.

"I shall return to Earth with the Titans, and finally begin my journey."

The King smiled and nodded proudly at his son, and the next thing, Copione and Raven shared their first kiss in front everyone. Raven threw her around his neck pulling him closer as everyone cheered for joy. Robin smiled. Starfire wiped a tear from her eye, Beast Boy was so happy, that he just had to ask Terra right then and where while no one was watching them, and handed her a ring he had been saving for a while and popped the question to her. "Well, it's about time." she giggled, which meant she accepted.

Cyborg was the only one who saw and heard them, and between their engagement and

Raven's new romance all he could say was "Well… it's about time."

…

Two days later, Copione's star-ship was loaded and ready for the long voyage back to Earth. The titans were very eager to be going home, especially Beats Boy and Terra. Now that they were officially engaged, they wanted to start planning a wedding immediately.

It saddened everyone that Copione was leaving them. The King was sad to see his only son go, but he knew it was right. Copione would always be the princes of Psyconia, but in his absence he had appointed himself a successor… Monello. He knew all the rules, and traditions, and he was a good boy and more than willing to endure the responsibilities and more.

"Promise you'll come and visit?" he asked as he hugged his dear friend goodbye. "I promise… your highness."

Monello smiled, and he liked being called that.

After exchanging a few final farewells, Copione and the titans boarded the ship, and took off into space. "Farewell, Psyconia. Until our paths cross again…"

…

A few days of traveling through space at a fantastic speed, they reached Earth.

Copione's ship was placed in the tower-hanger bay where the T-Ship was, as for Copione, he was initiated to the team immediately, and he was given Robin's old room, which had been unoccupied for some time since he married Starfire and they shared a room. All he needed now was a Titan nickname, and it was obvious which to choose…

_…Copycat! _It fit his powers and abilities well, and that's what Copione meant in the Italian Earth language… and he really liked it. Robin handed him a communicator, with a TAF on it for "Titans A-Force" officially dubbing him their seventh and newest member. "You're one of us now. Welcome aboard." he said as he shook his hand, and Starfire hugged him, nearly choking him to death. "Oh, I am so happy, friend!" she cried.

"Yes… Starfire… but… would you please!" he begged, and she let him go. "Trust me, you'll get used to it." Terra said.

"All right, y'all." Said Cyborg "There's only way to celebrate somethin' like this, waffles!"

Everyone else liked that idea and headed off for the kitchen. "Don't forget, I like mine soy." Beast Boy said.

Copione… or Copycat as he preferred now, took a moment to gaze out the window at the city across the water. It would take a bit to adjust to his new home and his new life, but he liked it already.

Raven joined him by the window. "You should see it at night." she said.

"Perhaps I shall…" he said "Only if you will join me. Do you not owe me another meditation session… together?"

She smiled at him, and he smiled at her, and they kissed passionately and deeply, only to be called from the kitchen that the waffles were getting cold.

As they sat down, Beast Boy couldn't help but crack another joke "You two done yet trying to each other's faces?"

Terra thought that funny and laughed, but the others didn't. "Please… allow me." Copycat said, and he softly slapped Beast Boy in the face as he flew forward, and everything went black.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Ah, much better, I was planning on updating this for some time, but I just couldn't get anything going. Now I'm glad I have._**


End file.
